Changed
by xxMaixx
Summary: There’s a strange temple that only mikos and hanyous can enter. However, there is a chance that if a miko enters, the miko will turn in a hanyou! But what if inside this temple there are jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome must go after them?
1. And So It Begins

**Title: Changed**

**Summary: There's a strange temple that only mikos and hanyous can enter. However, if a miko enters, the miko will turn in a hanyou! But what if inside this temple there are jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome must go after them?**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Inuyasha. So leave me alone. Yeesh.**

**A/N: Uh huh. Another Kagome turned hanyou story. But whatever – I like such stories! Now, get on with it and start reading! (Also, at the beginning of each chapter there will be a sentence, quote, whatever. It may or may not relate to the chapter/story. I just like them xD)**

--X--

"_It is better to light the candle than to curse the darkness."_

--X--

**Chapter One – And So It Begins:**

Kagome woke up to being poked by Inuyasha in the face. NOT a pleasant way to be woken up. "WHAT?!" Kagome shot up.

"Um…hi?" Inuyasha said.

"I asked, WHAT. DO. YOU. WANT?"

"To come BACK!" Inuyasha's dog ears flattened. He got of the bed, and stood at the foot of it.

"That's ALL? Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. Sit. SIT!"

Inuyasha's face met the floor, and as he attempted to get up, the rosary forced him to fall many times afterward.

"What was that for?" Inuyasha glared. "You've been gone for a WEEK!" Inuyasha yelled. "That's way too long!"

Well, I'm sorry!" Dripping with sarcasm, Kagome was mad. "I'm going back today. I was going to go ANYWAY before you rudely woke me up." Kagome glared.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted. "Right."

"Sit." Kagome walked away to the bathroom. "Hmph."

_Oh my god, she's worse than Naraku!_ Inuyasha thought.

"I am NOT!" Kagome shouted, headed to the bathroom.

"What?" Inuyasha was shocked. "Did I say that aloud?"

No. He didn't.

--X--

Inuyasha was wondering about what had just happened. He shrugged. _Oh well, _he thought. That what type of person he is. A whatever type. You know those, right? Well, you should.

Anyway, as Kagome got out, she glared at Inuyasha.

"Are you stupid? Of course I can't read minds, I heard you talking to yourself when I was in the bathroom. Seriously, why do you talk to yourself anyway? Crazy,"

Kagome shook her head.

_What?_ Inuyasha thought. _I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING ALOUD BEFORE._

"Yeah, right." Kagome snorted. "Let's go.

Inuyasha, confused, just decided to shut about it. You know, Kagome can be real scary when irritated. Oh snap. Hope she didn't hear – well, sense that. Luckily, she was alredy out the door.

"_Hurry up!_" Kagome yelled before rushing out the door.

Inuyasha, being…well, Inuyasha just started yelling back at her. "Wait, you wench!"

"SIT!"

THUD. And that was the end of that.

--X--

Having headed back to the feudal age, they met up with Sango, Kirara, Miroku, and Shippo.

"Kagome! You're back! How was this…albrega test of yours?" Sango yelled.

"It's not _my_ test, and also, it's ALGEBRA," Kagome laughed.

"Oh." Sango blushed and then slapped Miroku. "Pervert!"

"It's these cursed hands of mine! Not my fault! Really," Miroku whined.

"Tch." Really, everyone knew that it wasn't Miroku's "cursed hand". As Inuyasha expressed with his…"Tch".

"I feel the presence of a jewel shard!" Kagome alerted everyone.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Go!" Inuyasha yelled.

--X--

**A/N: So how was it? Just the beginning…much more to come!**


	2. Decisions, Surprises, and Confusion

**Title: Changed**

**Summary: There's a strange temple that only mikos and hanyous can enter. However, if a miko enters, the miko will turn in a hanyou! But what if inside this temple there are jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome must go after them?**

**Disclaimer: Kagome? Not mine. Miroku? Not mine. Sango? Not mine. Inuyasha? **_**Mine**_**. NOOO! I'M SORRY! DON'T KILL ME! *Runs from a livid Kagome and rabid fan girls***

**A/N: Another chapter out! Such a hassle – having to type everything up. *Sigh***

--X--

"_Keep your face to the sunshine and you will not see the shadows" _–Helen Keller

--X--

**Chapter Two – Decisions, Surprises, and Confusion:**

Kagome went on Inuyasha's back and they started moving. Inuyasha jumped off with large strides as Kagome hid her face to keep the wind out of her eyes. Sango shouted, "Wait up!" Then both Miroku and Sango got onto Kirara who had flared up into her big form. Shippo hopped on Miroku's shoulder and they flew off, following Inuyasha.

Reaching the destination, they found all the villagers huddled around this one spot. Kagome pushed through and gasped when she saw a violently murdered woman.

"Who did this?" Kagome demanded to know. A villager responded.

"See that temple there? It's inhabited by many youkai. It used to be full of purifying air, and the youkai had made it just the opposite. All those who entered would be purified and gain spiritual power – not enough to change them to anything else, but to rejuvenate and purify them. Not as potent as youkai air, now it is hanyou air. Besides the youkai already inside, only hanyous and mikos may enter. Beware though! If a miko stays in there too long, they will be hanyou as strong as in accordance to their miko powers, and they would be a miko hanyou, both sides working in harmony. Why anyone would want to be a cursed half-breed, I don't know." The villager spat and Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha growled.

"That's beside the point. How did _that_ happen?" Kagome motioned at the dead woman and the villager started talking once more.

"The youkai occasionally come and cause havoc. Sadly, we cannot defend ourselves against those as strong as they are, or even enter the temple, for that matter."

"I see…" Kagome thought about all the new found information.

--X--

"Are you sure you want to go into the temple? Sango asked concerned.

"Yes, Sango, I believe I am," Kagome's bangs fell over her eyes. "There are jewel shards in there – and more than one." Kagome glared at nothing in particular. "I can't believe how mean they were to hanyous!" Kagome said quietly. "To Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed this part.

"But that doesn't mean you have to turn into a hanyou!" Sango tried to reason with her best friend. It didn't work. _Not only that,_ Sango though, _what do you think being a hanyou is like? You won't like it._

"If I come out fast enough, I might not turn in to a hanyou. And how do you know I won't like it?" Kagome snapped. "You shouldn't say that. It makes it seem like being a hanyou is bad!"

As Kagome walked away, Sango was confused. "What?" She was _sure_ that she didn't say that. She _thought_ it. Didn't she?

Anyway, Kagome was thinking about this morning's events.

~Flashback~

"_I see" Kagome though about all the newfound information._

"_A hanyou!" A villager spat at Inuyasha. They yelled. A wretched half-breed!"_

_Kagome flared up and yelled at the villagers as Inuyasha snarled. _

~End~

Now, they were camping out and Kagome had decided to go into the temple. _I won't be in there long enough for me to turn into a hanyou. Even if I did turn, my miko powers aren't strong enough to make much of a difference._

What Kagome didn't take into account, because she didn't know, was that her powers had grown enormously. She just didn't exactly know that, for no one had told her.

--X--

As Kagome was conversing with Sango, Miroku was as well – only with Inuyasha. Well, Miroku was talking. Inuyasha was grunting.

"So, are you going to go into the temple?" Miroku asked.

"Hn," Inuyasha grunted.

"That's a yes, right?" Miroku inquired.

"Hn."

"Okay…" Miroku raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Now, even though Inuyasha…was Inuyasha, even he wasn't this unresponsive!

"Thinking about Kagome," Inuyasha said.

"Still not using complete sentences, I see. What about her?"

"_How the heck is she reading my mind?!"_ Inuyasha burst.

"Okay…" Miroku, once again, raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure she's not just getting to know you too well?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure. I'm _very_ sure. She responded to things I said in my head."

In that moment, Sango burst through the door.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Out for a walk. I heard you Inuyasha, and I know what you mean! I don't know what's up, but Kagome is scaring me."

"Really…I've heard that there are miko that have mind reading powers…but…AHA!" Miroku's eyes lit up, and so did the light bulb on top of his head.

"What?" Both Inuyasha and Sango said (while staring nervously at the light bulb).

"What, what?" Miroku asked, confused.

"Why'd you go 'aha'?" Sango asked annoyed.

"And what's with the light bulb?" Inuyasha asked.

"What light bulb? And oh yes, well, some mikos only gain power when they are sixteen. I don't believe Kagome is sixteen yet. I've always wondered how Kikyo seemed stronger than Kagome, although Kagome is purer. And hearing this, perhaps Kagome is even stronger than Kikyo!" Wait…I have to go!" Inuyasha picked up his sword, Tessaiga, and ran off.

"What's his problem?" Miroku asked.

Sango shrugged.

--X--

Inuyasha rushed through the forest, following Kagome's scent, Reaching her, Kagome turned around sharply.

"What do you want?" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha was taken aback. _Is she mad at me?_ Inuyasha thought.

"No, I'm not mad at you…" Kagome said. "I'm sorry," Kagome sighed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, tender for once in his life.

"Well, you know the temple that turns mikos into hanyous? Well, Sango asked me if I really wanted to risk it." Kagome sighed once again. "I don't really care much about turning into a hanyou – besides the fact that my mom may freak. Anyway, I'm too weak of a miko to turn into a hanyou fast anyway."

"Ah, wait, that reminds me," Inuyasha started.

"I'm going to bed. Good night!" Kagome went off. _No one remembered tomorrow's my birthday. Oh well._

_I'll just tell her tomorrow, _Inuyasha thought.

--X--

**A/N: God, my arms hurt. I've written the beginning down, and so I don't know when to stop typing. There's still some more written down. I'll either update later or tomorrow.**


	3. The Temple

**Title: Changed**

**Summary: There's a strange temple that only mikos and hanyous can enter. However, if a miko enters, the miko will turn in a hanyou! But what if inside this temple there are jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome must go after them?**

**Disclaimer: Pshhh. Sure. Inuyasha will be mine in an alternate universe. Maybe.**

**A/N: Ah… Another chapter. I'm so tired today though.  
**

--X--

"_No man is happy who does not think himself so." _–Marcus Aurclius

--X--

**Chapter Three -- The Temple**

Kagome woke up and felt a rush of power. Ignoring this, Kagome cheered in her thoughts.

_I'm sixteen! Yay! _Kagome thought. _I shouldn't say anything to the other. They'll feel guilty. After this though, I'll demand to go home, and I'll tell them after that._

Kagome walked out of the tent, and saw Shippo crying.

"What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked, concerned.

"I…I cut my finger and it hurts!" Shippo replied, sadly looking at his finger.

"Let me see," Kagome reached for the finger, but when her hand came in contact with Shippo's, he stopped crying.

"It…doesn't hurt anymore!" Shippo smiled happily and hugged Kagome. "Thank you!"

_What? How come? _Kagome thought. _Whatever. Where's Sango?_

Seeing Sango, Kagome ran up to her.

"I'm going into the temple," she said stubbornly.

"Are you sure?" Sango asked, worried. Her big sister character was showing. Besides, she DOES have a Kohaku as a little brother.

"Yeah. And strangely, today, I feel great! I did have a good night's sleep after all," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Yes…" Sango said hesitantly, "just stay safe."

"Of course I will! I'll be with Inuyasha. Anyway, the whole point is to get the jewel shards, and without me, we'll be unable to."

"Okay," Sango sighed. "Fine."

"Now that I think about it," Kagome mused, "I didn't really need your permission!"

"Well, I'm your best friend, aren't I? No, even closer. I'm your sister!" Sango pouted.

"Of course," Kagome smiled.

--X--

"Kagome, you prepared?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, so get on with it!" Kagome said.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha grumbled.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha said.

Kagome glared at Inuyasha. Then they bounded into the temple. Kagome's bow slung over her shoulder.

"Look at that hanyou," one villager spat.

"So disgusting," another said.

Whispers surrounded Inuyasha and Kagome as they headed in. Sango and Miroku glared at all the villagers as they shrank back from the glares.

"These villagers are so hateful," Sango whispered.

"You're right. They're the ones that are disgusting," Miroku replied.

"Exactly. They don't ever know Inuyasha."

"Really. But I guess I was the same before too…"Miroku sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

And they both sighed, hoping for their friends to come back safely.

--X--

Inuyasha hurried through the smoke in the temple, it not affecting him at all. On the other hand, Kagome was coughing violently. She felt like she was about to faint.

_No, _I Kagome thought_. I have to get through this to get the jewel._

_I wonder if Kagome's alright, _Inuyasha thought, worried. Kagome responded, not knowing it was a thought.

"I'm fine –cough-." Inuyasha wasn't convinced. "Just keep going, Inuyasha!"

So both of them raced through the temple. Until they reached the demon that was causing all this mess.

However, for some reason Tessaiga could not reach the demon. Inuyasha used the barrier breaking Tessaiga – but it did not work.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Right," Kagome reached for an arrow. She shot it and a large burst of light, stronger than any before, hit the demon.

The demon disintegrated, and four shards fell to the ground.

"Four, hn? That's a lot," Inuyasha commented.

"You're –cough- right. Let's get out of here," Kagome said.

"Right," Inuyasha replied.

--X--

Meanwhile, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo were anxiously waiting outside.

"It's been three hours already!" Sango said. "How much longer?"

Inuyasha and Kagome didn't know that time passed differently in the temple. No one knew. So, Kagome and Inuyasha felt like they'd only been in there for half an hour.

Inuyasha, carrying Kagome, rushed out of the temple.

_I'm safe_, Kagome thought, sighing in relief.

--X--

Sango and Miroku rushed up to Inuyasha and Kagome, asking how they were.

"I'm fine," Inuyasha said.

"How about you, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I'm…fine...too…" Kagome's face was pale. Very pale.

"Kagome?!" Sango asked.

Kagome's vision darkened as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Kagome? KAGOME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha growled as he grabbed a random villager. "Why is that happening?"

"B-b-because, sir, she's been in the temple for more than an hour, "the villager stuttered, breaking out in sweat.

"What? We've only been in there for thirty minutes!" Inuyasha growled.

"No, you've been in there for three hours," Miroku said, his eyes on Kagome, worried.

"What?" Kagome's condition was worrying Inuyasha, and his temper was short.

"She might turn into a hanyou, whose powers are in accordance to her amount of miko power," a villager said.

_How powerful will she be then? If she turned into a hanyou? More powerful than me?_ Inuyasha thought. _NO! I don't want her to suffer the same scorn as I do, the same hatred. She must not turn into a hanyou! _

--X--

**A/N: I feel so sad for making Inuyasha worry. Next chapter up soon! (I still have some more written down =D)**


	4. Transformed

**Title: Changed**

**Summary: There's a strange temple that only mikos and hanyous can enter. However, if a miko enters, the miko will turn in a hanyou! But what if inside this temple there are jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome must go after them?**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Uh huh. So get it out of your head.**

**A/N: Chapter four is out!**

--X--

"_To be good is not enough when you dream of being great."_

--X--

**Chapter Four – Transformed**

Inuyasha violently shook his head, thinking about Kagome. He was panicking as Kagome had not woken up yet, and there was no evidence of any changed. Inuyasha paced around, his hands twitching. If Kagome turned into a hanyou, he wouldn't be the only one anymore?

"No!" Inuyasha growled, desperation in his tone. _That can't happen to Kagome! _Inuyasha shook his head again, trying, and failing, to clear his head.

It has been three days since Kagome had collapsed. No visible change had occurred to Kagome yet, so no one knew if she was really going to turn into a hanyou or not.

All of Kagome's friends were worried sick. Even Shippo hadn't teased Inuyasha or called him idiot in the three days.

Kagome was in a dreamless sleep, and she wasn't waking up.

_Wake up Kagome! Please!_

--X--

Even after a week, nothing had happened. Kagome had been sixteen for exactly a week, though no one had remembered,

At the end of the week, everyone went to sleep except Inuyasha. He sighed sadly, his ears drooping.

"When will you wake up Kagome?" he asked the sleeping form. Then he fell asleep, sitting cross-legged, watching over her even in his sleep.

--X--

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome gone! What was strange was that Inuyasha had not woken up, because Inuyasha always wakes up if there was the slightest movement. Only another hanyou or demon could move in the same move as Inuyasha without waking him up.

"Why Kagome? Did someone take her? Or did she run away?" Inuyasha wondered aloud. "Did she finally wake up?"

Inuyasha noticed a strange smell in the air, different than anything he had smelled before.

In fact, at that moment, Kagome was rushing through the trees, marveling at her new power. _I'm so strong!_ She though. _But I want to see my reflection._ That's why Kagome had left. Noticing that she had sharp claws, she wanted to check her reflection. As there was no mirror around, she wanted to reach a pool that she had smelled in the distance.

Inuyasha was following Kagome's scent. Kagome's scent was different though, as if more bitter – no, that was the wrong word. Her smell was more _wild_, stronger and rougher. As if Kagome herself had changed. _Is she a hanyou now?_ Inuyasha thought. _Really? _The tree's branches snapped as Inuyasha rushed through them.

Kagome had reached the pool, observing her reflection. What she saw shocked her, although what she saw also wasn't completely unrecognizable. It was a familiar stranger.

Staring back her, was an image that looked exactly like she had before, with some changes. For some reasons, all of her changes seem to be revolving around blue and green. Kagome now had dog ears like Inuyasha, although the right ear was blue, the left one green. They were twitching nervously, and Kagome reached up timidly to touch them. They were furry, much like Inuyasha's. Also coming out of her…rear…was a sleek and slim blue-green tail. _Inuyasha doesn't have _that_, does he? _Kagome thought. Kagome's nails had sharpened so they could pierce skin easily, although they were the same color as they were before – clear. Her hair also had more blue and green highlights running through them, although most of it was beautiful black it was before. What shocked Kagome the most, however, were her _eyes_. Oh god, her eyes. They were rimmed with black, one green, one blue. Both were flecked with gold specks. Besides that, there wasn't much difference, except that Kagome was leaner, toned, and looked a bit older. Kagome's appearance was… in one word, stunning.

_This…is _me_?_ Kagome thought.

--X--

_The scent seems to end here…_ Inuyasha looked up.

Inuyasha gasped, his mind full of shock.

_Is that…Kagome?_ Inuyasha thought.

--X--

**A/N: Short… but take into account that there's a long paragraph, please ^_^ Didn't have much time today.**

**Also, I made a rough, very fast, badly colored picture of Hanyou Kagome. The link's in my profile. **

**The most important thing that I intended is that Kagome **_**looks like Kagome**_**. That's what I really wanted people to see, how although there are changes, Kagome is still recognizable as Kagome.**

**It's not a full body thing, only the head and shoulders . But whatever.**

**I know it sucks T.T**


	5. Adaption

**Title: Changed**

**Summary: There's a strange temple that only mikos and hanyous can enter. However, if a miko enters, the miko will turn in a hanyou! But what if inside this temple there are jewel shards, and Inuyasha and Kagome must go after them?**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. Uh huh. So get it out of your head.**

**A/N: OMFG I AM SO SORRY. Frankly, I forgot about this story. Then, I checked my email for the first time in, like, two months. (I have a ton of emails, most with a lot of pointless spam). But, throughout all the spam, I found an email that reminded me of this story. OMG I AM SO SORRY, REALLY. **

--X--

"_An original is worth more than a copy."_

--X--

**Chapter Five – Adaption**

--X--

A rustle in the trees alerted Kagome to Inuyasha's presence. She smelled a strange, not unpleasant, smell, a smell she had never noticed before. Swiftly turning around, she said, "Who's there?"

"It's me!" Inuyasha came out of the trees into the clearing. "Kagome, is that you?"

"Well…" Kagome looked around herself. "It does _seem_ so. Although, I don't exactly remember having ears like yours, nor a tail. I don't think I exactly PUT contacts or highlights in my eyes and hair, you know. So besides the obvious changes – yes, it is."

Inuyasha chuckled, though still a bit nervously. "How do you feel?"

Kagome thought about it for a second. "I don't feel _bad_, at all. I actually feel pretty good! Strong, energized, and _alive_. It's a completely different feeling from when I wasn't a hanyou. I can see so much, and hear. But most of all, _smell_. Did you know that at first, you smell almost bitter, but if you sniff a bit deeper you smell sweet?"

Inuyasha's cheeks reddened a bit, thinking, _good thing you don't know that smells reflect a person's personality._

"Oh snap, they do? Then that's perfect for you! But… wait a second. Your mouth did move, and it sounded a bit different from when you speak aloud. OH MY FREAKING GOSH DID I JUST READ YOU MIND?"

"Um… you've been doing it for a while."

"Holy freaking crap – wait, I just said 'freaking' and 'crap' and OH MY GOD I (half) CURSED!"

"Wench, CALM YOURSELF DOWN. It's a part of being hanyou – being slightly more wilder and stuff."

"Oh. What about the mind-reading?"

"I believe it's because of your miko powers, not your newly discovered hanyou ones. But I'm not the one who know all this crap. Let's go back to the others. Miroku might know something about this.

Inuyasha made a movement, bending over so that Kagome could climb on his back.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"I don't need you to carry me now. I can do it myself, remember?"

"Oh. Right."

Inside, Inuyasha was disappointed. _I _liked_ carrying her around_.

"You did?" Kagome blushed. "Thanks."

"WENCH, _can you stop reading my MIND?"_ Inuyasha yelled, infuriated.

"Um, no? It's not like I WANTED to have this power. Although it _is_ pretty awesome, truthfully."

"Ch. Let's go back."

--X--

Reaching the camp, Inuyasha and Kagome saw Miroku and Sango waiting for them.

"Inuyasha, Kagome has disappeared!" said a panicking Sango.

"It's alright." Inuyasha said. "She's right here."

"Kagome?" Miroku walked up. "That's you?"

"Umm…" Kagome suddenly felt self conscious about her new appearance. "Yeah."

"Kagome? No, you smell like Kagome, but it's a different smell!" A small kitsune, Shippo, ran up and looked at Kagome. "You look like Kagome too, but you smell different!"

"Shippo, it is Kagome. I'm Kagome, just a bit changed!"

"Okay!" Shippo smiled and jumped into Kagome's arms.

"So, Miroku, you have any idea what's going on?"

"Well…" Miroku started.

"Kagome, you are the reincarnation of that priestess, Kikyo, correct? I've always wondered – you always seemed weaker than Kikyo. No offense – you had great amounts of spiritual power, but yet, you could do nothing but stay pure of evil, shoot spiritual arrows, and purify other items. However, Kikyo still seemed to have more power – even the one of ash and dirt. This does not make sense, because you have the same soul as Kikyo – you should be either stronger, or at least the same amount of strength."

"But how does this have to do with anything? With my mind reading and such? Also, I did heal Shippo once – with just a touch of a finger! Sure, in my mind, I had every intention of helping Shippo, and afterwards, I brushed it off as nothing, but still – that doesn't explain it!"

"Let me finish." Miroku said. "Kagome, let me ask you something. When was your sixteenth birthday?"

"Well, it was the day I entered the temple."

"That's it!" Miroku exclaimed. "You see, some mikos have very little power when young, but once they turn sixteen, all the withheld power is released. You are such a miko – you have now, finally gained your rightful amount of power."

Everyone else was shocked, and Kagome's mouth was open, her eyes shone with surprise.

"You mean, I might not have to be saved every minute, now? I might not always have to be protected, but may also help protect?"

"That may be the case," Miroku said.

Kagome slowly smiled. In her thoughts, Kagome was cheering. _I may not always have to put the others in danger now! I might actually become strong on my own!_

"Before all that," Inuyasha growled. "You have to be trained. I'll bring you to the old hag, and maybe she can help train you. I'll help in with your hanyou training. We also need new clothes, and a weapon. You can't always run around with the clothes you wear now. With what kind of things you'll be doing now, you'll need something stronger."

"Where can we get all that, though?" Kagome asked.

"Totosai can probably make the weapon, right? And I've heard sources about a demon seamstress who can make all kinds of clothes." Sango spoke up.

_It's not so bad so far_. Kagome thought with relief.

--X--

**A/N: Like I said, I'm really sorry. Also, (Only read if you have finished the whole MANGA series! It's a slight spoiler. Well, it's actually huge but there's little chance you'll actually understand if you haven't read all of it.) I know about how the reason was really the Shikon Jewel and whatever, but it's a bit different from the original storyline anyhow, so blegh. I'll try to update soon, but I am REALLY REALLY forgetful, so I can't be too sure. I really am sorry, though!**


End file.
